


小甜椒part1

by beibianyoulang123



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beibianyoulang123/pseuds/beibianyoulang123





	小甜椒part1

黑色轿车风驰电掣般驶过大街，带起地面上的落叶旋转跳跃，沈向阳不知是怎么被人攥着手，一路跌跌撞撞上楼，直至“哐当”关门声响起，他已经被抵在门板上，狂风暴雨般的激吻瞬间夺去他的呼吸。  
“阳阳，张嘴。”湿润的舌尖不停舔舐着他紧闭的唇缝，滚烫呼吸喷洒在鼻尖，沈向阳阖上纤长的睫毛，颤颤巍巍地启唇。  
终于叩开一条细缝，陆尧的舌强势席卷，刹那占据整个口腔，如饥渴的旅人终遇甘霖，恨不得将面前人的每一寸都吞入腹中，妥善收藏。  
“唔——”怀中人不满地呻吟，柔韧的腰肢细细地发着颤。  
“这里是你的敏感点，嗯？”接吻的间隙，陆尧贴着他的耳朵低声问道，火热大掌顺着被扯开的衬衫下摆溜进去，在他后腰臀上那个弧度美妙的小窝上不住流连。  
沈向阳腿软得站不住，胡乱推着那只作恶的手，却没什么力气，软绵绵更像欲拒还迎。  
陆尧从喉咙里发出低笑，捏住那几根细白的手指，按在下身火热肿胀的一团：“是这里。”  
沈向阳“轰”地一下脸红了个彻底，那可恶的家伙却已经带着他的手指动了起来。  
“打个招呼，它想你想得很疼。”  
虽隔着布料，那东西的分量与热度依旧不能忽视，沈向阳手指关节发僵，后知后觉意识到自己似乎上了贼船。

湿濡的吻一路往下，眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、脖颈……陆尧叼着锁骨那处细白的皮肉，将沈向阳僵硬的手又往下按了按，声音低沉沙哑，满是情欲的哀求。  
“疼疼它好吗，它胀得快炸了。”  
僵硬的手终于动了，缓慢而生涩地揉动着。  
“伸进去，对，摸摸它的头，它很高兴……”  
引诱的话语不停在耳边想起，手指擦过湿黏的头部，面前的男人霎时发出一声舒服的叹息，转而埋进他雪白的脖颈，火热唇舌不住吸吮舔舐着。  
“别……别留下印子。”沈向阳羞耻得脸色通红，抬手抓住他的头发，不知是要扯离还是更深地按住。  
在腰窝处揉捏的大手逐渐往下，握住其中一瓣柔软细嫩的臀肉抚摸揉捏。  
沈向阳猛地发出一阵喘息，攀在陆尧的胳膊上，浑身都失了力气，陆尧顺势搂住他的屁股拦腰一抱，就这么挂在手臂上走进房间，等被放到床上后，两人已衣襟大敞，沈向阳胯下的东西正颤巍巍抬头，被陆尧手指一点，吐出一点清液。  
“还挺害羞。”他低笑着打趣，眼中盛满爱意。  
沈向阳腰身抖了抖，想侧身挡住，陆尧的身体已经覆上，胯下的巨物抵着他的缓慢摩挲起来。  
“唔——”他还未来得及呻.吟就已被人堵住唇舌，激窜而上的快感全数逼至脑海，逼得他眼眶湿红，眼前一片朦朦水雾。  
身上人的动作越来越快，沈向阳腰身挺起又落下，几次想逃脱都被他按了回去，不知是热的还是羞的，连肩头都泛起一片薄红。  
“阳阳，我爱你。”随着耳边的低喃，身下人募然睁大眼睛，翘在床尾的脚趾也跟着绷紧，随即脱离般放松，细细地发着颤。  
“阳阳，阳阳……”陆尧不住呢喃着，舔他的耳廓，下身缓慢动作，延长彼此的余韵。  
不知过了多久，沈向阳才从脱力的状态清醒，疲惫地推了推还在亲吻他的陆尧：“起来，我要去洗澡。”  
陆尧抱着他的手一紧，眼中闪过惊惶的神色。  
沈向阳却推开他下了床，带着满身的汗与黏踉踉跄跄走进浴室，不多时里面便响起水声。


End file.
